Stay at my Side
by Astoria00
Summary: Cinder suffers from the aftermath at Beacon and nothing seems to help...until Salem decides it is time to find a new form of treatment.


Since she had regained consciousness several months ago, Cinder's life had been filled with pain. The loss of her eye, the following amputation of her arm, her burned throat and now the foreign grimm arm stuck to her limb, refusing to listen to her commands.

She just wanted it to stop.

Even with pain numbing medicine a day was torturous to endure.

Was this supposed to be her life now?

'_No!'_

Not again!

Never again!

Sitting on her bed she unwrapped the bandages from her left hand, revealing the stubborn claw it hid from the world. Placing it on her lap, the maiden couldn't help but scowl.

She took a deep breath, focusing all her will to command it, to move, even twitch for all she cared. Just...something she had control over.

...nothing.

With a frustrated growl, Cinder tugged her feet underneath her body and leaned against her pillow. Grasping the grimm claw at its wrist with her right hand she tried it again and again...and again.

Her breathing became ragged and almost painful.

'_Why?'_

Why wasn't it listening to her?

She was a maiden.

She was powerful now, so why?

"**MOVE ALREADY!"**

It was as if a fire had erupted inside her. Her throat throbbed painfully, refusing to die down, as each new breath felt like thousands of tiny needles prickling against her sensitive skin.

At the same time her own grip had become less than gentle, violently digging her nails inside the black shadowy claw that was now supposed to be a part of her.

A loud scream almost pierced her head.

Something that wanted to escape...

Something that wanted to split her mind in half...

'_Hmmmm...'_

She couldn't help but whimper silently, drawing her limbs together tightly, as she curled into a ball, trying to soothe the persistent ache spreading through her body.

"That was a rather foolish idea, don't you think?"

Salem!

Cinder felt her presence as soon as she had entered her room, but she didn't dare to open her eye...

She already looked pitiful enough she imagined.

No need to embarrass herself any further in front of her master.

The sound of footstep drew nearer. The maiden tried to pinpoint their direction, but before she could successfully do so, she could feel the bed dip slightly and a soft, cool hand started to caress her forehead.

The touch didn't do much to dispel the pain cursing through Cinder's entire body, but it did help to quell the burning and screaming a bit.

A shuddered breath escaped her lips, as she desperately tried not to move or make a sound.

She didn't want to inflame her throat even more.

"You really need to keep your temper in check, Firefly...at least for now."

Salem's voice was like an anchor, tethering her to the here and now, a world outside the flames that wanted to consume her whole.

Something shifted against her...something warm.

She was tugged towards it, a feat that almost managed to make her cry out in pain again and send tears into Cinder's right eye.

If there was something Cinder couldn't stand…aside from losing control, it was disorientation.

Hesitantly she opened her eye, blinking through her blurry vision…and felt her face flush hotly.

'_What in the-?'_

If she had ever imagined herself to be on Salem's lap, buried against her chest…this surely wouldn't have been how it played out.

Adding embarrassment into the mix of pain that wrecked her body certainly wasn't pleasant and her master's quiet laughter only managed to send more shudders done her spine…

From the sound or the vibrations she couldn't tell, she only knew it added to her discomfort.

"I realize now that my expectations of you were…unfair.

For you to master your new powers you need to be free of all ailments.

The pain only hinders your growth."

Cinder listened intently. Being this close to her master was a tad distracting, and yet her back straightened on her own accord to manage to catch every word.

There was something about how she said it…

She couldn't quite put a finger on it though.

Salem seemed to interpret her reaction as approval to continue, letting a hand run through Cinder's unruly hair, while the other was…shifting and rustling something soft around.

She didn't dare to try and spot what exactly it was she was doing.

Not that she could have even if she wanted to.

"I decided on a new treatment for you.

I am confident this will help you recover at a much faster pace."

'_Faster recovery?'_

The maiden would give anything to feel normal again…or as normal as she could right now.

She tried to make a sound, to use her voice despite the burning inside it, but Salem shushed her…almost gently and turned her face around, softly guiding against smooth, pale flesh.

'_Wh-ha-hmm?'_

Blushing brightly, Cinder tried to squirm away subconsciously.

Away from her master's exposed breasts.

Was she hallucinating?

Did the constant pain drive her crazy in the end?

Salem surely wouldn't…

"Hush girl, be still."

The older woman's grip on her became firmer, holding her in place and yet there was a certain…affection to it.

"I need you to drink from me, Cinder."

'…_DRINK?!'_

The dark haired girl's eye widened.

How could she…?

There was no way…

Her thoughts were a jumbled mess.

Salem had to see just how red Cinder was at that prospect.

Why would she suggest such a thing?

Was that even possible to…she couldn't even finish that thought.

It was ridiculous…and yet Salem waited patiently for her to calm down again, keeping her close.

"I am aware this is unlike anything I ever asked of you, but this is the only other option I can offer. It is either this…or the actual healing period."

The actual healing period…

A year and a half is what Watts had said.

A year and a half full of pain.

A year and a half without being able to vocalize her thoughts.

A year and a half with her being weak and frail.

Depending on others to get by, to clothe, to bathe, to walk, to…feed…

Swallowing harshly against the lump in her throat, Cinder's eye rested on the dark nubs that build a stark contrast between the incredibly pale mounds surrounding them.

…should she really…?

"I won't force you, Firefly."

She could feel the grip on her loosen, the decision now resting solely on her shoulders.

Pain echoed dully inside her, promising a swift return at a later time.

'_I hate it!'_

With a grimace, the dark haired girl nuzzled hesitantly against Salem's right breast, liking her dry lips nervously. Squeezing her eye shut she darted forward, her mouth closing around a dark nipple, as she gave it an experimental suck.

Her master's hand had found the way into her hair again, gently tugging at a few loose strands.

This whole situation was just too overwhelming!

She needed to get it over with…now!

Cinder sucked on the sensitive nub again, this time way harder than before and while Salem seemed rather indifferent to it, something…sweet hit her tongue.

Swallowing the strange liquid she repeated the motion.

The milk…if you wanted to call it that, tasted unlike anything Cinder ever tasted before.

The sweetness had something…addicting to it.

She took another sip.

Something…

She shifted against Salem, running her tongue over her nipple almost teasingly.

Cinder was hot.

The milk running down her throat felt heavenly, relieving her of the burning ache that had resided there, extinguishing it completely.

Her body felt light. Pleasurable shudders ran down her spine, making her back arch in tandem with the soft tingles traveling through her veins.

'_I…need…'_

More!

She needed more.

Cinder shifted her position again, straddling Salem in the process, her hands pressing against her shoulders, as she confined her master to the pillows beneath her.

Releasing the nipple with a loud plop, the dark haired girl panted heavily, her eye glazed over, as she mustered the older woman with open hunger. Ignoring the clear amusement in those crimson eyes, her mouth descended on Salem's other breast, lavishing on it with needy nips and bites.

"Hmmmnn…."

The soft purr let Cinder come to an abrupt halt, as she glanced up once more.

Salem had her eyes closed, a rather peaceful expression on her face.

The maiden couldn't help but drink in the sight before her.

It was so fascinating…

So…

'_Beautiful.'_

There was a storm inside her. A fiery one that made her dizzy with hunger.

A different kind this time.

She lapped at her master's breast, desperately trying to elicit more such noises from her, while drinking as much as she could from her.

Her ears were ringing, any kind of pain long forgotten, as one of her hands trailed over pale, soft skin.

As soon as it came into contact with Salem's other breast, Cinder couldn't help but relish at the tender feeling, rubbing her thumb along the sensitive nub, which stood rock hard seeking attention.

"Hmmm…Cinder…"

The sigh filled the dark haired girl with a longing too hard to resist.

Without being able to stop herself she bit down on Salem's nipple that still spilled its sweet milk into her mouth, causing the hand in her hair to firmly tug her away.

But instead of furious, crimson eyes there was only more amusement found in her master's gaze.

"Now you are just being greedy", she said, entirely too pleased with herself.

If these words were supposed to be a warning, they did nothing to dispel the fire inside the maiden. In a fruitless attempt to get back to the older woman's round mounds, her left hand sneaked from her master's shoulder, only to be intercepted by a gentle but firm grip.

Annoyance flashed through Cinder's eye, balling her hands into fists, as she met Salem's knowing gaze with frustration.

That is until she arched her right eyebrow and tapped lightly on the girl's left wrist.

'_What does she-?'_

Following her gaze a fresh wave of clarity hit her, when she examined the grimm claw speechlessly. She loosened the digits and watched in wonder when the hand obliged.

Just like that she was able to extort control over it like she never had before.

'_How?'_

Her eye found Salem's again, who observed her with something akin to a lazy smile.

"It seems like I was right in my assumptions after all."

Her voice sounded far away and yet crystal clear as if it was originating from inside Cinder herself.

"Which is why you will remain by my side as we continue your treatment."

Leaning forward, Cinder captured Salem's lips. She had expected to be stopped by her master, to be chided again, but instead the older woman deepened the kiss, stilling the hunger that had eaten away at the dark haired girl.

This felt so much better than the pain she had had to endure for so long.

"Yes", she rasped contently.

She would get back on her own two feet in no time.

Salem would make sure of that.


End file.
